


Augury

by HeathVanilla



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Being Hunted, But also, But its late and im tired so please forgive me, Gen, Horror, I Am Sorry, I'm a sleep deprived author, No Plot/Plotless, Predator/Prey, Ranboo if you see this, Ranboo is the Hunter, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), That's a lie, This is partially your fault, With no goals or dreams, You and your borderline stalkerish twitch notifications, You are the prey, bear with me, kind of, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathVanilla/pseuds/HeathVanilla
Summary: The warnings you ignored had come true.The choices you had made had come to fruition.You were unaware that you never had a chance to escape him.He was here. With you.He had found you.:P
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Augury

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the Warnings

You had always dismissed the warnings. You thought they were bullshit claims to grab your attention and convince you to join. You laughed them off, rolling your eyes and continuing with whatever task you had been working on.

If only you had known. If only you had taken it seriously … maybe you wouldn’t have been targeted. Maybe, he wouldn’t have sensed your defiance and would’ve left you alone. All you had to do was give in once or twice, click on the link and join every now and then. You would’ve blended in, passing directly under his watchful eye.

Instead, in your ignorance, you rebelled.

You rejected his invitations with a chuckle.

“Hm. Another time. I don’t feel like it right now.”

You pushed him to the side, your priorities lying elsewhere.

“Why so late? I have homework to do.”

You even dared to challenge his claims.

“Or else? Or else  _ what _ ? You’ll chase me down? Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.”

Your life was teetering on the edge, and you were blissfully unaware.

Until, the scales tipped, and they were not in your favor.

It started just like any other day. You attended classes, spent some time with your pets, curled up in your bed to watch YouTube… and then the notification appeared.

The icon was familiar, and you nearly dismissed it right off the bat. But then, you saw something strange.

The words were shifting, molding into something else entirely. The once simple message inviting you to join once again turned into something more concerning.

_ I am coming for you, _ it read.

Usually, the message was upbeat and energetic, ending with a lighthearted warning. Now, it just seemed too personal. Too real.

You frowned, shaking off the weird feeling settling in your chest.

“I’m just being paranoid,” you said. You aren’t sure if you truly believe it or if you’re just trying to convince yourself that you do.

You move to continue the video you had been watching, but a loud thud startles you. You drop your phone. The noise had come from outside your bedroom, the closed door acting as the only barrier between you and … whatever that was.

“Hello?” you called, wondering if maybe your family had gotten home early from their errands.

You were met with silence, your heart pounding a few beats faster.

Suddenly, your phone buzzed from where it had landed on the floor. You glanced down, expecting a text from your best friend or one of the group chats, and froze in shock.

Another notification had appeared.

_ I found you :) _

Your breathing was quick, uneven. Your heart was in your throat, and you didn’t know what to do.

You grabbed the phone and threw it across the room. You screamed, desperately hoping that this nightmare you had unknowingly entered would just end. The sound of the screen shattering and the device hitting the floor brought some semblance of relief, but it wasn’t enough. You knew it would never be enough.

You tucked your knees into your chest, back against the wall. You hunched over, refusing to look up for fear that he would be there, watching you.

For a minute or two, silence enveloped the room. You could hear nothing but your stuttering breaths and racing pulse. Eventually, you began to calm.

He had been lying. He was just trying to scare you. You were going to be okay---.

All movement came to an abrupt halt the moment that familiar sound rang out. You slowly raised your head, eyes wide and full of terror.

Across the room, lying abandoned on the floor, was your broken phone. It was destroyed, separated into two pieces. There was no way it could still be working, and yet … 

The screen had lit up, displaying one singular notification.

The purple icon taunted you, allowing you to realize your worst fear. Underneath it, only one word remained.

_ Run. _

The door to your bedroom burst open, and you knew it was already too late. You screamed, your lungs aching with the force of it.

A freakishly tall man stood before you, his black two piece suit and bright red tie filling your vision. You wanted to hide your face in your knees, longing for a chance to return to the past to correct your foolish mistakes, but you couldn’t. You were frozen in place, your gaze steadily climbing higher and higher, reaching the black and white mask and stopping only when it landed on those pitch black sunglasses. You couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t  _ stop yourself from seeing him _ .

The warnings you ignored had come true.

The choices you had made had come to fruition.

You were unaware that you  _ never _ had a chance to escape him.

He was here. With you.

He had found you.

_ Ranboo _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this, I am tired, I am running on too much sugar, I am chaotically creative, I am Homeless, I am Gay, I have Aids, and I am New in Town
> 
> Not really, except for that third to last one ... kind of  
> Doesn't matter.  
> I apologize for this shit. I got the idea from Ranboo's twitch notifs that always lowkey terrify me. For a lanky minecraft player, he's vaguely threatening, okay?! Leave me alone.  
> ANyway, here's this bullshit. Thanks for reading! I hope you're just as disappointed as i am ;)


End file.
